<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm here by Airspritegal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021683">I'm here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal'>Airspritegal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kisses, M/M, Nightmares, Small mention of blood, Soft Kisses, This is a pure comfort thing, geralt - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt from the fic</p><p>"Geralt sighed and sat up, awoken again by the quiet whines and whimpers from the man across the camp. Jaskier laid in his own bed roll, shifting restlessly and making enough noise to wake the dead. Normally Geralt could ignore him but this time seemed much worse than usual."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is really short but if I hadn't ended it here my too much gene would have made it too long for me to finish and it would have joined the like 7 other fics for various fandoms sitting in my wip folder. </p><p>Look I hurt my sunshine son last time so this time I just wanted to give him a hug.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt sighed and sat up, awoken again by the quiet whines and whimpers from the man across the camp. Jaskier laid in his own bed roll, shifting restlessly and making enough noise to wake the dead. Normally Geralt could ignore him but this time seemed much worse than usual. It came to a head when Geralt heard his own name fall from his companions lips in a tone so pained Geralt physically felt it. When the sickeningly sweet scent of fear overtook the bard's normally spicy floral scent, Geralt's mind didn't register anything aside from the thought; 'Get to him now!'</p><p>Geralt approached quickly, crouching beside Jaskier. He reached out, his hand nearly connecting with the bard's shoulder before Jaskier woke on his own with a pained gasp. Geralt pulled his hand back, frowning as Jaskier looked around, eyes glazed with sleepy haziness. </p><p>"Jaskier?" He said, voice quieter than he actually meant it to be; far too gentle for the monster hunter. It rang with barely concealed concern and Geralt frowned. Of course he hadn't wanted to be loud and scare the other, gods know he'd never hear the end of Jaskier's whining, but he still hadn't expected his own voice to betray him like that. </p><p>Jaskier's attentioned snapped to Geralt and his eyes cleared. He let out a quiet keen before practically flinging himself at Geralt, the surprise of the move actually sending the Witcher to fall from his crouched position to sit on the dirt.</p><p>The bard wrapped his arms around Geralt's neck, pressing as close as he could to the other before leaning back just a bit. He lifted his hands, cupping Geralt's cheeks gently, as if afraid he wasn't really there. </p><p>"Geralt? Gods, Geralt, you're alright." Jaskeir breathed. He ran his thumbs along Geralt's cheeks, just under his eyes. His blue eyes shone with a wetness it took Geralt far too long to place as unshed tears. </p><p>"Jaskier what are you on about?" Geralt asked, careful to keep his tone level and as free of worry as he could with Jaskier still slowly stroking his skin. His own hands hovered uselessly on either side of the bard's hips, unsure of what to do with them.</p><p>"You were… there was so much blood… I couldn't…" Jaskier's voice cut and stuttered so badly he couldn't manage to form a coherent sentence and instead buried his face against Geralt's neck, his arms resting around the other once again. The Witcher tensed when he felt wet tears begin to soak into his shirt. He finally lifted his own hands and wrapped them tightly around Jaskier. He felt his chest tighten as Jaskier let out a sob against him, body shaking.</p><p>"Jask… Julian, I'm fine. I'm right here." He said slowly. He raised one hand to begin running it through Jaskier's dark hair. The bard seemed to calm as his body stopped shaking and the salty scent of tears eased a little. Jaskier sniffled quietly before leaning back, eyes searching Geralt's face for something. He lowered his eyes, settling his gaze onto the lower half of Geralt's face. </p><p>"I love you!" He said suddenly. Geralt almost started in shock, golden eyes widening. </p><p>"What?" He asked. </p><p>Jaskier squeezed his eyes closed. "I love you Geralt! I love you more than I thought I could and I'm so afraid I'll lose you." His breathing became short and staggered but the bard didn't stop speaking. "I wanted to tell you before something happens and I never get the chance!" His body tensed beneath Geralt's fingers. "I get it. Witcher's don't feel and you probably hate me now. I wouldn't blame you if you sent me away" he whimpered. "But please don't…I don't expect anything from you and I won't even ask anything of you at all! No more than what I get now! But the dream! And I just wanted yo-" </p><p>Geralt had to stop him, had to cut him off. Jaskier was doing nothing but becoming hysterical. He cut the bard off with a slow and hesitant kiss, just a press of his lips to the other's. He leaned back after only a second, watching Jaskier as he seemed to switch between emotions. Shock, fear, elation, joy, all of them crossed his face in less time than it took for him to start breathing again. </p><p>"Geralt?"</p><p>Geralt smoothed a strand of hair from Jaskier's forehead and gave him a smile, enough of one that any further questions apparently died in his throat as all Jaskier could do was fling himself close once again and kiss Geralt with enough fervor that if Geralt could blush he was sure he would be bright red. </p><p>When Geralt pulled away enough to lean their foreheads together he spoke. </p><p>"You won't lose me Jaskier…Julian. I'm here. I don't plan on going anywhere. Promise."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! Have a great day and thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>